


Betrayer

by Kenway_Cormac11



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arno is a Templar, Betrayal, Charles Dorian/Ethan Frye (mentioned), M/M, Multi, Top Arno, What-If, bottom shay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenway_Cormac11/pseuds/Kenway_Cormac11
Summary: Arno es criado bajo la enseñanza de los templarios, bajo la tutela principalmente de Haytham Kenway y Shay Cormac.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Leonardo da Vinci, Ethan Frye/Charles Dorian (mentioned), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Shay Cormac/Arno Dorian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> °°°La historia constará de 30 capítulos, puesto que es un desafío de 30 días de la OTP pero con el hecho de que cada capítulo irá en un orden distinto al que estaba establecido para darle cierto hilo a la historia y no se confundan demasiado.
> 
> °°°La historia de desarrolla en la época moderna.
> 
> °°°Por último, Shay y Arno se llevan ocho años de diferencia.

El primer encuentro no fue algo precisamente agradable. De hecho, todo era un auténtico caos, y, una misión, a medias cumplida. Un tarea sencilla; acabar con Charles Dorian y volver con el artefacto precursor. Pan comido ¿no?. Shay no tenía problema con ello, podía hacerlo; pese a ser bastante joven, y un miembro de los más recientes en la orden, era sin duda bastante hábil; incluso para estar cerca de los 18. El problema, fue cuando lo vio por primera vez. Shay lo reconoció al momento, pues, entre todas las cosas que hacía antes de partir a cualquier encargo de Haytham, primero estudiaba a su objetivo.

Arno estaba ahí, en la acera frente a su casa, observando, con los ojos llorosos cómo esta era consumida entre las agresivas llamas. Shay estaba a punto de marcharse y dejar al crío ahí; su misión estaba completa aunque había sido un total fracaso. Pero, parte de él no pudo simplemente dejarlo. Esos ojos color almendra, reflejando el dolor en su estado más puro, le obligaron a quedarse ahí, contemplando, lo que había sido obra suya.

Se quedó a su lado, incluso le sujetó de la mano cuando el chico intentó correr en busca de su padre y le ofreció su hombro para llorar una vez que los bomberos lograron apaciguar el incendio. Y ahí fue, cuando Arno supo, que su padre había muerto incluso antes del desastre.

Esa tarde, Shay volvió al complejo donde usualmente se congregaba su orden, captando la mirada de todos a su paso y dando paso a algunos murmullos, puesto que Arno, iba tras de él, con los ojos hinchados por el llanto y las mangas de su abrigo esmeralda humedecidas por sus lágrimas.

Haytham parecía bastante disgustado con los resultados, en primer lugar, por lo llamativo que había resultado el método de Shay para deshacerse de Dorian, luego, por el hecho de que este ya no tuviera bajo su cuidado el artefacto precursor así, que había sido esfuerzo en vano, y por último, porque Shay se presentara ahí con el menor; pero, no podía culparlo por haber mostrado algo de compasión ante el chiquillo de 10 que, poco a poco, había dejado el llanto. Dorian, se vio sumamente intimidado por la presencia de Haytham, se movía con elegancia e imponiéndose, casi como había visto al padre de uno de sus amigos, mesiere Auditore. Mientras Kenway reprendió a Shay, el castaño solo permaneció tras él, ocultándose tras su abrigo negro de la penetrante y gélida mirada azul del británico.

Tras un intercambio de palabras, de las cuales Arno no entendió gran cosa, acordaron pues, que el chico podría quedarse, bajo la tutela de Haytham, seguramente podría llegar a ser tan hábil y valioso para la causa como cualquier otro; y así fue, que tras el primer caótico encuentro, Arno comenzó su formación como otro templario más. Sin tener en cuenta, que lo que restaba de la hermandad de asesinos, le daría búsqueda al menor; el más interesado, era Ethan Frye, devastado por la pérdida de su amante, y sin duda, no descansaría hasta ver caer la cabeza del responsable.

—¿A dónde vas?

Preguntó la suave voz de Arno al ver que Shay terminaba su conversación con el maestro Kenway y se disponía a marcharse, yendo tras él sin dudarlo.

—A prepararme...

—¿Prepararte para qué? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Puedo ir contigo contigo?

Las preguntas del pequeño le hicieron sonreír y negar.

—Prepararme para mi siguiente encargo...

Antes de añadir algo más, un gruñido los interrumpió. Arno apenas y había comido algo más que el desayuno ese día, y estaba hambriento, por los que decidió suspender cualquier otra actividad para acompañar al niño a tomar algún alimento en la cocina. Recibió algunas cuantas burlas por parte de Thomas, que animadamente bebía una cerveza, sentado a la mesa, sobre si ahora el perro faldero de Haytham haría de niñera. Si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras, aquello hubiera acabado en una riña, pero Shay eligió ignorarlo y atender a Arno, cuyos enormes ojos almendra se iluminaron al ver un cesto con brillantes manzanas rojas. Cormac, tomó una y se la ofreció.


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer Halloween de Arno desde que está en compañía de los Templarios

Pese a ocho arduos meses donde Haytham se dedicó buena parte del tiempo a la crianza de Arno, este seguía siendo un niño, y eso no iba a cambiar al menos hasta después de unos años, y si bien Kenway era un mentor bastante duro, con Arno podía llegar a ser bastante benevolente y le permitía algunos ratos de dispersión, lejos de todos los aburridos libros y también de los exigentes entrenamientos; esos sin duda eran los momentos preferidos del menor, donde usaba su tiempo libre para explorar el entorno y quizá convencido por Élise de la Serre, hacer alguna travesura que terminaría en una reprimenda por parte del maestro Kenway o del padre de Élise.

Agradecía el chico de sobremanera que la noche de halloween la tuviesen libre, la noticia le había sido dada prácticamente una semana antes, por lo que Arno puso un poco más de esmero en todas sus lecciones y en el entrenamiento, tanto Élise como él saldrían juntos a todo aquel asunto de ir de puerta en puerta a conseguir algunos caramelos, y la mejor parte se llegó cuando Haytham decidió que sería Shay quien cuidaría a los chicos.

La sala estalló en carcajadas cuando Shay apareció, seguido de los dos niños. Thomas escupió el sorbo de cerveza y Charles apenas podía respirar por la risa; incluso Gist, bajo su sombrero de ala ancha se le veía bastante divertido con la situación; y es que tras un pequeño debate con Arno, el niño logró someter la voluntad del templario y le hizo colocarse un disfraz a juego con el de ellos; y dada la poca antelación con la que Arno logró convencerlo, apenas y pudo preparar algún pobre intento de disfraz, que incluso hizo a Haytham reír mientras lo veía bajar hacia la sala.

Las mejillas de Shay se encendieron sumamente avergonzado de su aspecto, y cuando por su mente rondaba la idea de regresar a su dormitorio, deshacerse del objeto de burlas y dejar que fuera otro quien acompañase a los chicos, pero se quedó en su lugar completamente inmóvil cuando el pequeño francés sujetó con suavidad su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón, sumado a esto, una gran sonrisa y una brillante mirada; esto le dio un poco de confianza sobre su ridículo aspecto, y con determinación renovada, acompañó a los niños fuera del complejo.

El colmo llegó en el momento en que, a medio recorrido a Arno se le ocurrió una idea. Una fotografía; a lo que Shay no tuvo mayor remedio que agacharse en cuclillas hasta la altura de ambos críos e intentar poner su mejor sonrisa pese a lo vergonzoso del momento; sin embargo, la sonrisa forzada pasó a ser una auténtica cuando segundos antes de que la fotografía fuera capturada, Dorian plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla del irlandés como gesto de agradecimiento por haber accedido a cuidarlos y acompañarlos. Además bien era sabido por todos, que Arno tenía un gran afecto y admiración por Shay, y cuando este no estaba fuera cumpliendo alguna misión, Dorian le seguía fielmente a cualquier lugar.

Lo que restó de la noche transcurrió mucho más tranquila, quizá Shay estaba haciendo por completo el ridículo dentro de aquel disfraz de terrible calidad, pero Arno era feliz, y Cormac estaba más que seguro que no había una cosa que no hubiera hecho por ese niño que siempre lograba ablandar un poco su corazón.

Cerca de las diez regresaron al complejo, donde Élise y Arno le agradecieron abrazandose cada uno a las piernas del mayor y salieron disparados en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones. Shay un poco exhausto regresó a su habitación, ignorando nuevamente las burlas de sus compañeros por hacer de niñera. Se deshizo del disfraz que terminó guardando en una caja, que seguramente acabaría la mañana siguiente en el basurero. Unos pequeños golpes a la puerta llamaron su atención, y cuando salió a abrir, esperando encontrarse con Haytham o alguien más, se sorprendió al ver numerosas barras de chocolate apiladas frente a su puerta; y al alzar la mirada, pudo distinguir pese a la oscuridad la silueta de Arno doblando el pasillo para volver a su dormitorio.


	3. Celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué es una buena amistad sin un poco de celos?   
> Connor se une a la orden templaria a la muerte de Ziio

Cuando Haytham conoció a su hijo en persona, fue un momento particularmente incómodo para todos, especialmente, por el hecho de que todos tenían al maestro Kenway en el concepto de un hombre mesurado y racional, así que la imagen de una figura paterna y él, resultaban algo difícil de asociar; a menos claro, que se tratase de Arno. Con el francés solía ser bastante complaciente. El joven Kenway pronto entabló amistad cercana con Arno, quien, para ese entonces, ya contaba con catorce años y una cicatriz que atravesaba su rostro, dándole un aspecto ligeramente amenazador; y si bien Connor tenía más bien un aspecto adorable, su altura lograba ser intimidante. 

Shay fue el último en enterarse de la llegada del nuevo miembro de la orden; pues cuando Connor llegó, él se encontraba en París completando algunas cuantas misiones, que se extendieron más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Notó la presencia del joven Kenway en el momento en que salió al jardín de entrenamiento y el sonido no cesó. Regularmente, Arno dejaba sus labores para correr y saludarlo, incluso si se llevaba después un regaño por parte del maestro Kenway. Esta vez oía los jadeos y respiración entrecortadas no de una, sino de dos personas. Entonces, alzó la vista solo para observar a Arno rendido en el suelo, forcejeando con un chico aparentemente de su misma edad, quien sin ningún esfuerzo lo mantenía sometido. 

-¿Celos de no ser el centro de atención de Dorian esta vez?

La voz detrás de él le provocó un pequeño sobresalto, del que rápido se recuperó y se apresuró a negar un par de veces; incluso con el rostro cubierto por el ala del sombrero, se podía adivinar la sonrisa de Christopher. 

-No es eso, Gist. No necesito ser el centro de atención de Arno, pero creo que no es mucho pedir que el mocoso se acerque y salude luego de más de seis meses sin verlo. Además, me debe un abrazo... 

Intentó sonar objetivo y distante, a lo que su amigo sencillamente se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo; dio un par de palmadas al hombro del irlandés con la diestra. 

-Cierto, tu abrazo de cumpleaños... creo que eso tendrá que aguardar hasta que... 

Un sonido seco interrumpió a Gist; ambos hombre llevaron la vista de regreso a la arena; Shay sonrió con orgullo al ver que Arno había conseguido derribar al piso al otro chico. 

-Terminen el entrenamiento. 

Puntualizó, señalando al francés, quien estaba rodeado por una capa de sudor y polvo, aunque a la distancia a la que se encontraban era algo difícil de notar.

Aunque a Shay le hubiese gustado quedarse y observar el resto del combate, su presencia fue requerida por Haytham; al menos eso informó un alegre Thomas, quien atravesaba el pasillo con una botella en mano, como era propio de él; Cormac se vio obligado a ir al despacho del maestro Kenway, eso sí, con una incómoda sensación en el pecho tras haber sido totalmente ignorado por Dorian. 

Una hora más tarde ya se encontraba en el comedor, bastante ajeno a lo que sucedía en su entorno, la reunión con Haytham había resultado aún mejor de lo que podía esperar, pero, entre los informes y las instrucciones del maestro, no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar quién era el chico nuevo; el pensamiento estuvo dando vueltas por su cabeza, ignorando por completo a Cesare, quien le invitaba a unirse a una partida de billar con Élise y Lucrecia. 

-¿Shay? 

Aún sin verlo, reconocía esa voz. O al menos lo intentaba, pues el dulce timbre de voz de Arno había cambiado a algo más duro. El chico se acercó un poco más y finalmente rodeó el cuello del mayor con sus brazos, aunque sintió a Shay ponerse tenso bajo su tacto. 

-Arney... al fin te desocupaste... 

El tono del irlandés resultaba distante, aún así, el ánimo de Dorian no decreció, de hecho, sonrió de lado y se plantó frente a él. 

-Lo siento, estaba ocupado con Connor... es el hijo del maestro Kenway. 

Rápidamente presentó al moreno que se encontraba a un par de pasos, distraído con una de las pinturas que adornaban la pared. Cormac palideció sutilmente, la noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, pero, no por tratarse del hijo del maestro Kenway disminuyeron sus celos.

Para su fortuna, y aunque no lo supiera; Arno no podía reemplazar a Shay, aún sino corría a sus brazos de inmediato, seguía teniendo un lugar especial en el corazón del joven francés.


	4. Acurrucarse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arno busca algo de confort entre los brazos de Shay.

En los últimos seis años, Arno apenas y hablaba de su difunto padre; de hecho, lo único que le quedaba de Charles eran algunas memorias bastante confusas. 

Para su mala fortuna, algunas de esas memorias lograban colarse a sus sueños, atormentando de cierta forma al joven francés. Esa fue una de "esas" noches; en que revivía en su mente, aquel fatídico día del incendio; aunque esa pesadilla siempre terminaba de una misma manera, con Shay sacándole de ahí. 

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de pensar en ello, pero, esa noche especialmente, su mente estaba hecha un desastre; cuando esto sucedía, ir a dormir a la habitación de Cormac era más que suficiente para relajarlo; además, aprovechaba que no siempre estaba ahí el irlandés. 

Al abrir su puerta, Shay levantó la mirada de un libro, y antes de que Arno tuviera oportunidad de ver la pasta, este ya lo estaba ocultando en un cajón en el pequeño mueble a su derecha. Aquello sólo podía significar que lo que fuera que Shay leyese, no era precisamente "educativo" además, su sutil sonrojo sólo lo delataba aún más. 

—Descuida, no vine aquí para ver que haces o no con tu tiempo libre… por cierto, hoy no me avistaste que habías llegado. 

El menor murmuró lo último con tono de reproche, a la par que se colaba por la habitación del irlandés, y sigilosamente cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Con la elegancia misma de un felino, Arno se desplazó hasta llegar a la cama y con total naturalidad, se recostó junto a Shay. 

—No te avisé, porque no tengo ni una hora de haber vuelto; además son las once ¿que el maestro Kenway no te manda a dormir a las diez? 

Preguntó en tono burlesco el mayor, observando a Arno hacerse un ovillo en la cama y cubrirse hasta el cuello con la manta; realmente no le importaba estar a mitad del verano, amaba lo tranquilizador que se podía volver el perfume de Shay impregnado las sábanas.

—Por cierto ¿a qué debo el honor de la visita? 

Si había algo que a Dorian le agradaba más del irlandés, era que podía sincerarse con él por completo, de alguna manera, lo podía considerar un amigo y confidente, aún más que al propio Connor. 

—Bueno, tú mejor que nadie sabe sobre el asunto de mi padre… 

Shay tragó saliva. Claro que él sabía del tema, puesto que en sus manos estaba la sangre del francés. Aún así, se limitó a callar y sólo asintió. 

—A veces… sueño con ello, y suelo venir aquí por algo de confort. 

Cormac sintió su corazón estrujarse en su pecho; no se consideraba merecedor de la confianza de Arno, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, acomodándose mejor junto a él, y rodeando su delgada cintura con el brazo. 

—Si ese es el caso… puedes venir aquí siempre que lo desees, Arney. 

Dijo en tono dulce, cerrando los ojos, e inhalando profundamente el sutil perfume del menor.


	5. Extrañar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siampre que Shay se embarca en una nueva misión el estado de ánimo de Arno decae un poco; especialmente desde que sus sentimientos cambiaron.

Ya habían transcurrido casi ocho años desde que Arno y Shay se habían conocido. Ocho años, en los que el francés pasó de ser un niño a un hombre, cosa, que no pasó desapercibida para Shay; quien, quizá un año atrás, notó como sus sentimientos hacia Arno habían cambiado radicalmente, dejando de verlo como a un amigo o protegido, y pasando a pensar en él de manera romántica.

El caso de Arno no fue muy distinto. Aunque en su caso, desde los dieciséis, había tenido un pequeño enamoramiento con Cormac, aunque quería creer que era algo pasajero, pero, incluso Connor había notado que no era el caso, pues el joven Kenway, podía notar el rápido cambio en la actitud de su amigo, cada vez que Shay estaba cerca.

Estaban a un par de días del cumpleaños número 26 del irlandés, y habían transcurrido cerca de dos semanas desde que había salido a otra de sus estúpidas misiones.

—Lo extrañas ¿no es así? —Cesare tomó asiento junto al francés, quien se notaba bastante aburrido, sentado en el sofá, con la vista atenta al televisor de la gran sala, aunque, realmente, esta ni siquiera estaba encendida.

—¿Qué cosa? —Arno hizo su mejor intento por hacerse el desentendido, pero, no iba a negarlo, ansiaba la presencia del irlandés de regreso, incluso se había tomado la molestia de hacer una tarjeta para enviársela por correo. Aunque lo más seguro, era que tendría que esperar a que el mayor volviera de su encargo para dársela personalmente.

—A Shay. Viejo, no engañas a nadie...

Connor se unió a la conversación, tomando asiento, dejando al francés en medio de él y Cesare; no mucho después, Élise y Lucrecia se sentaron en la alfombra frente a los chicos. Las mejillas sonrojadas de Dorian, le delataban.

—No lo extraño. Simplemente, estoy algo aburrido. Por cierto ¿No tienen nada que hacer? El maestro Kenway se molestará si nos ve aquí a todos sin hacer algo de provecho. —Las chicas se echaron a reír a la par; el ceño fruncido de Arno, sumado a su pequeña expresión de incomodidad, resultaban sumamente cómicas, al menos para ellas.

—Haytham iba a salir con Rodrigo; no estarán de regreso hasta la noche. Además, eres el único que se preocupa tanto por lo que dice o sus reglas. —Intervino Cesare. Connor asintió un par de veces, apoyando las palabras del español.

—Me preocupo, porque siempre puede llegar en cualquier momento y...

Arno enmudeció cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, y los cinco pares de ojos de los presentes en la estancia, se centraron en el recién llegado.

—Bueno, te veremos en un rato más, Arney... Connor va a salir y lo tenemos que acompañar.

Cesare y el resto se levantaron velozmente,a sabiendas de que el pequeño ritual entre Shay y Arno cada que se encontraban era algo bastante privado e íntimo. Además, Connor les había hablado de un supuesto italiano que había conocido mientras paseaba para recoger algunas plumas, y querían comprobar la veracidad de esto.

—Shay, volviste antes...

Los ojos marrones de Arno, brillaron de la manera tan especial que solo hacían cuando atendía a Cormac. Una vez que sus amigos los hubiesen dejado a solas, el francés se puso de pie prácticamente de un salto, y no dudó un segundo en acercarse al mayor para abrazarlo; aunque esta vez, el gesto duró mucho más de lo normal. Arno cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo el característico aroma de Shay, una colonia bastante fuerte combinada con el cuero de su chaqueta; dejó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y cuando estuvo por alejarse, sintió las manos de Cormac, sujetando su cintura, evitando así que se alejara. Por unos momentos, permanecieron así, perdidos en la mirada del otro, sintiendo como sus respiraciones se mezclaban, y el corazón de ambos comenzaba a latir al unísono.

—Yo... te... te eché de menos. —dijo Dorian, acercándose aún más; sus labios estaban próximos a rozarse, y era algo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a evitar; por el contrario, lo ansiaban con fervor.

Entonces Shay maldijo la entrada al "cuartel" por el ala este; de esa manera les fue prácticamente imposible saber que, como Arno ya había mencionado con anterioridad, el maestro Kenway volvería antes de lo previsto.

—¿Arno por qué no estás entrenando como te dije? —La voz de Haytham, entrando a la sala, dejó paralizada a la pareja, que tras recobrarse de aquel pequeño susto, pusieron una distancia prudente entre ambos.


	6. La primer cita

Luego de la incómoda interrupción por parte del maestro Kenway, Shay y Arno apenas y hablan tenido tiempo de estar a solas y poder terminar el asunto de su reencuentro. Al menos, Haytham pareció no tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto de que casi se besaban; de hecho, solo advirtió a ambos, que no permitieran que el sentimentalismo y esas cosas, nublaran su juicio o les distrajeran de sus tareas. 

Aunque otra cosa muy distinta fueron sus actos, pues prácticamente toda la semana, estuvo enviando a Shay a completar tareas que le demoraban bastante; y aunque podía decirse que, el maestro Kenway estaba celoso, no había nada más alejado de la verdad que eso. Realmente, su único conflicto, era que tenía a Arno en el mismo estima que a Connor; para él, ambos eran sus hijos, así que lo único que no le hacía gracia era imaginar a Shay y a Arno de otra manera que no fuese como hermanos, después de todo, recordaba a ambos mucho más pequeños de lo que eran en la actualidad.

De cualquier manera, el fin de semana ambos lo tuvieron libre, o al menos el viernes por la noche; aquello, Shay lo debía agradecer a la intervención de Charles Lee en el asunto, y que, por alguna razón este siempre lograba doblegar la rígida voluntad de Haytham. 

La mañana del viernes, Arno encontró una nota, cuidadosamente doblada, que había sido deslizada por su puerta; tras desdoblar el papel, sonrió como un auténtico idiota al reconocer la poco agraciada letra del irlandés; y a las seis de la tarde, como indicaba la nota, se encontraba bastante alegre, aguardando por el mayor, mientras observaba una vez más “El Padrino” en compañía de Connor y Cesare. 

Cuando escucharon las pisadas de Shay, quien descendía de los dormitorios a la sala. los chicos detuvieron el largometraje y rápidamente revisaron el aspecto de Arno; arreglaron bien el cuello de su camisa y las solapas de su chaqueta azul, además, Cesare le hizo el favor de quitarle la pajarita con la que, en su opinión, se veía bastante ridículo. 

—Arney ¿estás listo? —Preguntó Shay sonriendo, lo único que logró observar era como los tres chicos intentaban acomodarse en el sofá y actuar lo más natural posible. 

—Oh, lleva meses estándolo… —Cesare dijo en su ya característico tono burlón, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Connor, además de un ligero codazo en las costillas. 

Una vez fuera, Arno sujetó con cierto nerviosismo la mano de Shay, el mayor sonrió al notar como el francés estaba frío y tembloroso, buscando relajarlo se plantó frente a él, y sujetando delicadamente su mentón, se inclinó a presionar un casto beso contra sus labios. El primer beso; Arno jamás imaginó que se sentiría de aquella manera; aún si sólo había sido un casto roce, bastó para hacerle experimentar numerosas sensaciones. La sonrisa que puso, indicó a Cormac, que aquello había sido buena idea. 

Lo cierto, es que lo único que salió bien en la cita, fue ese primer beso; aquel que dejó a Arno aún más eufórico que cuando el maestro Kenway le felicitaba al final del entrenamiento, y a Shay sintiendo un extraño revoltijo en el estómago. 

—¿A dónde iremos? —Preguntó Arno finalmente, luego de haber pasado algunas cuantas calles más allá del centro de la ciudad. Shay mantuvo la mirada clavada al frente, pero curvó los labios en media sonrisa. 

—Bueno, es nuestra primer cita, aquí no nos detendremos, eso te lo aseguro. Al menos no esta noche —Replicó Cormac, notando que Arno estaba mirando con cierto nerviosismo el hotel junto al que pasaban; aquello extrañamente relajó al francés; después de todo, su experiencia relacionadose románticamente con alguien era nula, casi contrario a Cormac; sabía bien que en algunas de sus misiones había tenido alguno que otro encuentro con Gist, aunque nada romántico, aquello era más bien por satisfacer necesidades más que otra cosa. 

—Es aquí. 

Finalizó luego de un par de calles más; Arno parecía bastante emocionado al ver que se trataba de un restaurante de estilo francés, con una pinta modesta y sumamente acogedora. 

—Es encantador, Shay… ¿desde cuando tenías planeado esto? —Preguntó Dorian al entrar al restaurante; dejándose guiar por el mayor hasta una de las mesas, a la zona más apartada dentro del local; tomó asiento frente al irlandés y sujetó sus manos; afortunadamente el nerviosismo y los temblores habían disminuido notablemente. 

La explicación de Shay se vio interrumpida por el mesero que se acercó a entregar las cartas con el menú; pero luego de ello, tuvieron bastante tiempo para hablar con comodidad. Durante la cena intercambiaron algunas anécdotas que no habían tenido oportunidad de contar, también hubo algunas sutiles y ocasionalmente accidentales caricias y bastantes halagos. Al terminar, Shay estaba dispuesto a volver a casa con Arno, pero el menor insistió con ir al parque y pasar un rato junto; petición que no fue capaz de rechazar. 

Shay no recordaba haber subido a un columpio con anterioridad; el tiempo que pasó en la hacienda Davenport bajo la tutela de Aquiles, no fue precisamente una época en la que pudiera darse los lujos de vivir como un niño normal; todo se limitaba a entrenar para enfrentarse a los templarios, aún si después se convirtió en uno de ellos; pero, en ese momento, estando junto a Arno sobre el curioso juego, experimentaba una sensación de felicidad que no se compraba a ninguna experiencia previa.


	7. Tomarse de las manos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay pide a Haytham un favor; ser él quien lleve a cabo la ceremonia de iniciación de Arno a la orden.

Shay gustaba de un pequeño gesto con Arno; tomarlo de la mano, especialmente cuando el menor se encontraba nervioso, ese simple agarre lograba tranquilizarlo, incluso desde el día en que se conocieron, Shay llevaba al pequeño sujeto de la mano mientras respondía todas sus interrogantes.

Esa mañana Arno estaba particularmente nervioso; Haytham había hecho un anuncio que ninguno se atrevería a desacatar, especialmente Arno.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Son nervios lo que percibo, Arney?— La ronca voz provenía de sus espaldas, antes de siquiera poder despegar la mirada de la ventana donde se había quedado al menos diez minutos perdido en el paisaje, Shay ya se encontraba detrás de él, con el pecho pegado a su espalda y sus manos sobre las de él, que descansaban en el descolorido marco de la ventana. Arno entrelazó sus dedos, alzó la diestra de Shay junto con la suya y depositó un beso en el dorso, aprovechando que el mayor estaba desprovisto de sus gruesos guantes de cuerno negro.

—Un poco. ¿Tú estabas nervioso el día en que te uniste a la orden?— El francés se dio la media vuelta, encarando al mayor que, respondió con un suave asentimiento y una sonrisa de lado.

—Lo estaba. Parece un evento importante, y lo es... pero vamos, has sido parte de la orden desde que llegaste hace diez años; y estuviste presente cuando Cesare hizo el juramento y todo aquello, sabes cómo será el asunto y no hay nada de lo que debieras preocuparte.

Arno inhaló profundamente y poco a poco liberó el aire; aún no muy convencido por las palabras del mayor, sin embargo decidió callar y solo sujetar las manos de Shay.

La sorpresa de Arno, horas más tarde cuando bajó a la sala de reuniones, fue ver a todos sus amigos ahí; Cesare, Élise, Connor... y Shay, a la cabecera de la mesa, con su enorme gabardina negra y el cabello perfectamente recogido con un listón carmesí; los siguientes asientos estaban ocupados por el maestro Kenway y Charles Lee, frente a ellos, Rodrigo Borgia e incluso Gist.

—Arno, acercate.— Dijo Cormac manteniendo un aire solemne como la ocasión lo requería, pero sus ojos, expresivos como siempre, delataban el orgullo y amor que sentía por el menor.

Continuó hablando; pero la atención de Dorian se centraba en el movimiento de los labios de su pareja más que en las palabras que salían de ellos. Era mejor así, puesto que con las miradas de todos sobre él no podía evitar sentir aún más nervios.

—¿Juras defender los principios de nuestra orden y todo por lo que luchamos? —El francés regresó su atención a lo que Shay decía entonces; tomó aire y respondió con claridad:

—Lo juro

—¿Jamás compartir los secretos ni revelar la naturaleza de nuestra obra?

—Lo juro

—¿Y obrar así hasta tu muerte, cueste lo que cueste? —Ante la última interrogante, Arno pareció titubear, encontraba imposible jurar lealtad a la causa a costa de su vida, cuando su existencia ya estaba comprometida en adorar a Shay, sin embargo lo hizo.

—Dame tu mano. —Arno estiró la mano, Shay la tomó y dio un suave apretón acompañado de una imperceptible sonrisa para el resto; de su gabardina tomó un anillo platinado con la cruz propia de los templarios estampada en la argolla y la deslizó por el dedo del francés.

Lo siguiente que Arno logró escuchar fueron unas palabras de bienvenida, no estaba concentrado más allá del hecho de que sus manos aún seguían juntas más tiempo del que realmente hubiera sido necesario.


	8. Primera vez

Había transcurrido ya medio año desde que su relación había dado un giro tan grande; y aún así, no habían tenido oportunidad de pasar de los inocentes intercambios de besos y quizá alguno que otro mensaje un tanto… indecoroso. 

—¿Y ya lo hicieron? —Preguntó Cesare arqueando las cejas con curiosidad; la pregunta hizó a Arno fallar su tiro, este, escandalizado comenzó a murmurar negativas, Borgia parecía bastante divertido con la reacción de su amigo, pero luego regresó a un semblante serio. 

—¿Y qué esperan? Quiero decir, por la forma en que se miran… cualquiera diría que ustedes ya… desde el primer día. 

Dorian dejó el arma sobre la mesa y se volvió hacia el pelinegro. 

—Llevo esperando un poco de tiempo, pero siempre que intento algo, Shay busca un pretexto para huir, eso, o está fuera en sus misiones. ¿Crees que él y Gist aún… ? 

Se encontró incapaz de terminar la frase, imaginar a su pareja con otro saciando sus apetitos y necesidades le hizo sentir enfermo. Cesare cortó sus pensamientos negando un par de veces. 

—Ya no. Le he preguntado yo mismo a Gist, poco antes de que Shay y tu comenzaran a salir. Como sea, si Cormac no se anima a dar el primer paso, entonces toma tú la iniciativa, Shay parece del tipo versátil y dudo que le moleste que tomes el control. —Se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo su manzana a medias. Arno permaneció en silencio, meditando la idea de hacer caso a Borgia. 

Dar el primer paso, sonaba complicado, más si tenía en cuenta cuan nervioso se había puesto con los primeros besos. Sumado a esto, no tenía nada de experiencia en ese campo, desde luego, con todos los encargos del maestro Kenway apenas y llegó a pensar en ello. Quizá su poca experiencia se reducía a lo que vagamente recordaba de uno de sus sueños húmedos, de los que Shay había sido protagonista desde luego. 

Pasó la tarde encerrado en su habitación, aprovechando que se trataba de un tranquilo viernes, y que Haytham, satisfecho con el hecho de que el joven francés hubiera terminado ya todas sus labores, decidió darle el resto del día libre. 

En la intimidad de su habitación cerró la puerta y fue a recostarse en la cama, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta y el resto de sus prendas, depositándolas sobre el piso recubierto de madera,quedando sólo cubierto por un par de bóxers azules. Ya en la cama, se puso tan cómodo como le fue posible, tomó el teléfono móvil y acabó accediendo a un sitio de porno; quizá no era su mejor idea para buscar qué era lo que le esperaba, pero era la mejor opción. Acabó mirando algunas miniaturas de los videos, hasta seleccionar uno a su agrado y lo reprodujo. 

En algún momento terminó sintiendo algo de incomodidad por el boxer, que aprisionaba su ya dura erección, liberando un débil jadeo cuando su mano comenzó a acariciarlo. 

—Shay… —Murmuró en medio de un gimoteo mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo y al irlandés en la situación del pequeño filme, su mano se movía con mayor velocidad, resbalando gracias al pre seminal. 

Su orgasmo estaba próximo, pero su mano se detuvo al momento en que escuchó cómo era que la perilla de su puerta se movía. 

—¿Arney? ¿Puedo entrar? Cesare me dijo que estarías aquí y me dio unas cosas para ti. 

Arno maldijo silenciosamente al español por haber enviado a Cormac en el momento menos indicado; tomó aire e intentó regular su respiración, ocultando cuán molesto estaba por haber sido interrumpido. 

Se apresuró a acomodar sus boxers nuevamente y se colocó la chaqueta, después de todo la prenda era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir hasta la mitad de sus muslos, al abrir la puerta quedó sin aliento, claro, el atractivo de Shay jamás iba a tener comparativo con las imagenes creadas por su mente. 

—Cesare me dijo que ibas a necesitar esto… 

Entregó al menor una bolsa de papel marrón, cerrada por una grapa, de modo que eras imposible incluso para Shay saber el contenido de esta; Dorian la abrió y soltó una risita nerviosa al ver una pequeña botella de lubricante y una caja de preservativos. 

—Idiota… —Cormac ladeó la cabeza, confundido por la reacción de su amado, pero pronto se percató de lo que había en la bolsa; antes de poder decir cosa alguna, Arno ya había dejado las cosas en la mesa de noche, junto a su teléfono, que ahora reproducía un video distinto. 

Entonces cayó Shay en la cuenta de que Arno no llevaba los pantalones y sonrió, esta vez con lascivia al dar por sentado que era lo que el francés hacía antes de su llegada; Arno volvió hacia él, sujetándolo por las solapas de su abrigo, empujando suavemente hasta hacer a Shay tomar asiento, quien, embelesado por la actitud de Dorian, se dejó manipular con facilidad. Aunque lo siguiente le dejó confundido, si bien esperaba a Arno sentado sobre su regazo, no emitió queja alguna cuando este le hizo recostarse, se deshizo una vez más de su chaqueta, y se acomodó entre las piernas de Shay, inclinándose a besar sus labios, y trazando una línea desde el mentón hasta la unión del cuello y hombro, intercalando suaves mordiscos. 

El mayor comenzó a deshacerse por cuenta propia de su abrigo y camisa, dejando caer cada prenda junto a la cama, donde pronto se encontraron también sus botas, calcetines, pantalón y sus bóxer, cosa que hizo sonreír a Arno, pues Shay, estaba tan duro como él para ese momento. Las manos de Shay rondaban sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su falo con la diestra, y la zurda jugando con una de sus tetillas. Dorian se relamió el labio ante la imágen, que sin duda resultaba más erótica aún que cualquier cosa que su imaginación hubiera podido brindarle. Tomó el lubricante y vertió un poco del líquido transparente sobre sus dedos, esperó a que la sustancia se calentara levemente y, despacio pasó el dedo corazón sobre la entrada de Cormac, vacilando un poco hasta que Shay suplicó que lo hiciera. 

Primero uno y después dos; estirando y amoldando a Shay a placer, disfrutando de los gemidos que escapaban de labios del irlandés y de cómo incluso movía las caderas para encontrarse con los dígitos de Arno. 

—Suficiente… —masculló y separó la pálida mano de Arno, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo, pues por su expresión, Arno suponía haber hecho algo mal. Estiró el brazo y tomó los preservativos, sacando uno de la caja. 

—Debo suponer que nunca has usado uno ¿me equivoco? —el comentario produjo un ligero rubor en Arno pero pronto se disipó a la par que movía la cabeza a modo de negativa. 

—Sabes de sobra que no he hecho nada así antes. 

—Bueno, acércate más, cariño. —dijo Shay en tono afable, abriendo el condón y deslizándolo sobre el miembro de Arno, envolviendolo por completo con la funda de látex, aprovechó también para estimularlo un poco más, incluso hizo lo mismo con sus testículos. 

Arno agradeció las atenciones con una sonrisa que ocultaba su nerviosismo, hizo que su pareja volviera a acostarse en la superficie acolchada y sujetando su miembro, lo alineó con el estrecho interior de su adorado irlandés; empujando poco a poco. Una vez dentro permaneció inmóvil, tratando de asimilar lo extrañamente placentero que resultaba aquello; Shay sujetó su mentón con la diestra y le hizo acercarse para probar sus labios, morderlos y finalmente trazar el contorno de estos con su lengua. 

Cormac supo contenerse, pese a lo intenso que resultaban las sensaciones, sus manos se mantuvieron aferradas a las sábanas, negándose a dejar la piel de Arno marcada por arañones; un par de maldiciones escaparon de su boca cuando su compañero tomó su miembro erecto con la zurda, manteniendo un ritmo desigual al estimularlo, pero no se quejó; poder ver a Arno en una faceta tan… desenvuelta, le resultó aún más estimulante que el chiquillo nervioso al que estaba acostumbrado. 

El éxtasis no tardó en llegar, primero para Arno, que terminó clavando los dientes en el cuello de Shay de manera involuntaria, pero pronto dejó besos por la zona y murmuró algunas palabras de amor, como si aquello lo pudiera remediar; luego Shay, cuyo semen terminó manchando su vientre y parte de la mano de Arno, quien agotado se separó, y tras deshacerse del preservativo, se recostó junto a Shay, quien trataba de limpiar un poco el desastre que habían hecho, pero, dándose por vencido, simplemente se limitó a rodear la cintura de Arno son su brazo y cerrar los ojos para descansar.

— _Je t'aime —_ Susurró Arno entonces, pero Shay ya estaba dormido. 


	9. Tercera rueda

Finalmente, sucedió aquello para lo que Arno había pasado entrenando prácticamente la mitad de su vida. Su primera misión, fuera de las pretenciosas instalaciones de la “guarida” de los templarios. Un par de días atrás, Shay le había dado la grata noticia, el maestro Kenway le había asignado una tarea aparentemente sencilla. Simplemente debía recuperar algunos manuscritos en Inglaterra; era más fácil ahora si se tenía en cuenta que, el antiguo maestro asesino que coordinaba el lugar, Ethan Frye, había muerto menos de un mes atrás, y sus hijos carecían de la capacidad de trabajar en conjunto. 

—¿Nervioso? —Preguntó Shay a la par que caminaba con su pareja, sujetando su mano, encaminándose al automóvil para dirigirse al aeropuerto. 

—En lo absoluto. ¿Cómo fue tu primer misión? ¿Estabas nervioso? —Ante la pregunta, la piel de Shay se tornó más pálida de lo que ya era. 

—Fue un desastre, por eso quiero acompañarte… —Decir un desastre era más bien poco. Acabó con un asesino muerto, un incendio, y como bono extra, un pequeño sumándose a las filas templarias. Arno estaba por preguntar algo, pero los veloces pasos a sus espaldas hicieron a ambos detenerse y darse la media vuelta, soltando sus manos. Se trataba de Gist, si bien Arno en algún momento lo había visto como alguien cercano, luego de enterarse de las actividades que realizaba con Shay cuando estaban fuera, se sentía incómodo con su presencia. 

—¿Tú no tenías que estar limpiando la sala de entrenamiento? —Shay parecía desconcertado más que otra cosa. Christopher se encogió de hombros. 

—Haytham dice que debo ir con ustedes, ya sabes, las primeras misiones llegan a salir mal. —comentó con cizaña, mirando de reojo a Arno, haciendo clara alusión a llegada del francés; la mandíbula de Shay se tensó, deseoso de poder comentar algo, pero se abstuvo, Arno estaba presente. Arno no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente había ocurrido. Jamás habría pasado por su cabeza que “el amigo de Charles” que lo llevaría a un lugar seguro luego del supuesto accidente con la fuga de gas, había entrado en pánico y había matado al hombre, y entre la riña había provocado un incendio del que, con esfuerzo logró salir. 

El viaje en el automóvil fue incómodo, y aún más el del avión; llegando de Nueva York a Londres en varias horas. 

Las calles londinenses estaban húmedas, y el asfalto un tanto resbaladizo; ni una hora atrás había estado cayendo un poco de lluvia, y ahora el único rastro que quedaba de ella eran los charcos formados en la calle. Contaba con poder llegar a un hotel y descansar junto a Shay, quizá hacer algo más que dormir… pero la idea quedó descartada al tener a Gist ahí. 

Llegaron al hotel, pero apenas Arno estaba sacando las cosas de su pequeña maleta, y Shay buscaba algo en la televisión cuando Gist entró. 

—Mientras más pronto acabemos con la misión, más pronto estaremos de regreso… 

Fue su argumento para sacar a la pareja de la comodidad de la habitación y ponerse a trabajar de inmediato. 

El plan no tendría falla alguna, Arno provocaría algunos disturbios junto con Shay para mantener la atención de los gemelos Frye en algo que no fuera ese viejo tren abandonado que usaban como escondite, y si Gist hacía bien su parte, en un par de horas tendrían esos manuscritos. 

Cormac logró ganarse la atención de Evie sólamente con el acabado de su traje, el par de cruces en los hombros de su abrigo y el collar fueron lo suficientemente llamativos para seguirlo y desencadenar una riña en un estacionamiento de un viejo centro comercial clausurado. 

Arno por su parte, acabó en el pub frecuentado por Jacob y su banda de asesinos, compartieron entre risas algunos tragos, no era sorpresa que, con la imprudencia de Jacob, este se sentara con cualquiera a beber. 

—¿No te he visto antes? —Frye inclinó un poco la cabeza, intentando apreciar mejor el rostro de Arno, cubierto por la capucha de su chaqueta azul. Era imposible que se conocieran, así que no vio problema en bajarla. Jacob lo estudió minuciosamente con la mirada, su atención se centró en la cicatriz que atravesaba parte del tabique del francés. 

—¿Arno? —Era imposible, él no recordaba haberlo visto antes ¿verdad? pero hubo algo en esos ojos verdes que le resultó conocido. —¿Arno, no me recuerdas? esa marca en tu cara… te la hiciste en el parque… —Alzó su sombrero de copa y dejó ver una cicatriz que atravesaba su ceja, mientras que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa— Estábamos jugando, Ethan y Charles dijeron que no era buena idea que estuviéramos de pie sobre el asiento del columpio y poco después caímos… ¡Cielos! ¿En dónde te habías metido? Ethan te buscó luego de… el incidente. —Había bastante información que procesar, pero se sentía abrumado con todo ello, así que sencillamente dejó su parte de la cuenta y se puso en pie con intención de huir, su mente estaba hecha un lío. 

El menor de los Frye le siguió en una persecución por los tejados, pero Dorian fue mucho más rápido y se perdió entre las sombras de la noche, llegando al hotel sin aliento, y ahora con nuevas dudas en su mente. 

La misión les había tomado una semana, seis de esos días fueron sólo en estudiar la rutina de los Frye; cuando recuperaron el manuscrito volvieron a Nueva York sin demoras, esta vez, no fue necesaria la presencia de Gist para mantener a la pareja en un silencio incómodo; sólo las dudas que se habían sembrado en el corazón y mente de Arno bastaron para que se mantuviera callado.


	10. Mirándose a los ojos

La razón por la que Arno era uno de los predilectos de Kenway, era por su amplio sentido del deber y responsabilidad, aún estando con Shay siempre se presentaba a tiempo a los entrenamientos y cumplía con diligencia cada tarea. 

Al menos hasta que volvió de Londres, luego de aquel encuentro con Jacob. Luego de saber que su difunto progenitor quizá estaba aliado con los asesinos, lo que aún no le quedaba claro, era el motivo para aliarse con unos rufianes embusteros como ellos. Descuidó sus horas de entrenamiento para poder recabar más información, en la biblioteca y en las bases de datos, pero para su mala fortuna, los archivos en físico que los templarios tenían eran más bien referentes a los supuestos fragmentos del Edén (de los cuales aún no tenía el placer de ver alguno en persona) y tampoco era precisamente bueno con la tecnología, de manera que sólo tenía acceso a escasa información. 

—Ordinariamente no me molestaría que pases tiempo en la biblioteca instruyendote, pero lo hace si descuidas tus entrenamientos por ello. Connor no quiso decirme dónde estabas… Ahora dime ¿qué se supone que buscas, Arno? 

La voz del maestro Kenway a sus espaldas le provocó un sobresalto, a lo cuál rápidamente se giró para encararlo. Pese a la actitud mayormente fría por parte del mayor, había llegado a tomarle cariño, como un sustituto de la figura paterna que había perdido, y si algo tenía Haytham, hasta donde recordaba, jamás le había mentido. 

—Buscaba información sobre mi padre, señor. 

De manera casi imperceptible, el semblante serio de Haytham se suavizó y asintió. 

—¿Qué quieres saber de él exactamente? 

Arno meditó unos instantes su siguiente respuesta, pues no esperaba que Haytham fuera a acceder a hablar de él, y aunque bien pudo preguntarle a Shay, había algo que le hacía desconfiar de él en ese tema. 

—¿Qué tanto sabía de él? ¿Era… era un buen hombre o sólo era como el resto de los asesinos? 

Haytham permaneció en silencio, le dio la espalda al joven y comenzó a andar, tan elegante y firme como ya era propio en él. 

—Si quieres saber de él, hay alguien que te puede contar más detalles de los que yo podría. Él quizá te resuelva todas tus inquietudes y ya no necesites escapar de los entrenamientos. Por cierto, nada de perder tiempo con Cormac hasta que termines las horas de entrenamiento que perdiste esta semana… 

Así, Haytham encaminó a Dorian para que tuviera una charla con François de la Serre, sin verse en la necesidad de mentirle al muchacho. 

Por la noche, tras pasar una larga tarde junto al padre de Élise, hablando, se encontraba en su habitación, agotado y, en cierta manera, emocionado a partes iguales. Claro, Haytham lo había hecho practicar hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más, pero aquello había valido la pena. Al menos, no tenía tan mala imagen de su progenitor. 

—Babe… ¿en dónde estabas? Ni Haytham ni Lee quisieron decirme… 

Cormac se acercó desde atrás hacia su amado, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, el francés admiraba embelesado a la ventana, observando la lluvia caer. 

—Pasé la tarde con monsieur de la Serre; sobre mi padre, de hecho. Aunque, tú también lo conociste ¿no? 

Shay tragó saliva ante lo último. Por supuesto que conoció a Charles Dorian. Él lo había asesinado. 

—Sí, claro… un buen hombre… testarudo, pero comprometido con sus ideales. Se parecía a ti, Arney. 

Murmuró el irlandés intentando sonar natural, recordando las pocas veces que se había encontrado con el padre de su pareja. 

—Era un… asesino, y supongo yo debí ser uno como él ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Shay? 

Arno apartó las manos de su pareja y se dio la media vuelta, encarando los ojos marrón del mayor, suplicando por una respuesta. Shay odiaba las mentiras, y odiaba más aún el decirselas al francés, peor si se encontraba contemplando sus ojos. 

—El día del incendio, quería hablar con él, un pequeño acuerdo, a eso me enviaron, él incendio ya había comenzado cuando yo llegué, y luego… tú estabas ahí, y merecías mucho más que terminar en un orfanato, Arney. 

Claro, Dorian jamás hubiera terminado en un orfanato, de hecho, Ethan Frye estuvo buscando al hijo de su amante, para hacerse cargo de él y asegurarse de criarlo de la forma que a Charles le hubiese gustado; Shay lo sabía, y por ello se esmeró tanto al igual que Haytham en que no supieran el paradero del niño. 

Arno amaba ver a su querido irlandés a los ojos, la sinceridad que estos reflejaban, especialmente cuando le hacía juramentos de amor.

Arno había recuperado parte de la confianza que había perdido en Shay y Haytham luego de "confirmar" que eran las buenas personas que creía desde niño. 

Aún si Shay hubiera querido seguir contemplando los ojos color caramelo del joven Dorian, terminó marchándose de la habitación, bajo la excusa de descansar para su siguiente misión al día siguiente. 

Shay no estaba seguro de cuántas mentiras más podría continuar diciendo mientras veía a Arno directo a los ojos.


	11. Rituales Matutinos

Llevaban por lo menos un mes durmiendo en la misma habitación, la de Arno para ser más concisos; especialmente por el hecho de que Haytham podía llegar a ser bastante estricto con los horarios para dormir y todo aquel asunto de ser disciplinado, por ello, Shay se colaba por la ventana cada noche, para poder dormir junto a Arno un rato abrazados, eso o que acabara por dejarse someter ante el joven francés que, sin problema alguno acababa por doblegar su voluntad. 

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por la ventana. Poco hacían las cortinas blancas por detener el paso de estos a la habitación; pero Arno ya estaba despierto aún antes de que estos aparecieran, dormía poco a decir verdad, y su parte favorita era despertar antes que Shay y poder apreciar su rudo aspecto tan relajado. 

—Mon amour… 

Susurró en un hilo de voz y sonrió al no obtener respuesta. Sabía que Shay estaba aún demasiado cansado después de la noche anterior, había sido un día largo y sus energías restantes solo dieron para tomar una ducha con Arno, y para disgusto del menor no hubo toques o palabras indecorosas, solo fueron a dormir. Por eso, decidió aprovechar el momento, después de comprobar que aún faltaba una hora para bajar con el resto a tomar el desayuno. Se removió en la cama, descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de la cadera de Cormac y, ahí, se relamió los labios al comprobar como el miembro del mayor estaba medianamente erguido, lo que, le llevó a considerar que era una pérdida el no aprovechar la erección matutina de su pareja, y convenientemente estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. 

Estiró la diestra y comenzó a acariciar toda la longitud, de arriba hacia abajo con tacto firme, sintiendo su propio miembro doler ante la falta de atención, también estaba atento a la expresión de Shay, de cómo su respiración se hacía más pesada, y que finalmente un jadeo salió de sus entreabiertos labios. 

Shay parecía sorprendido al notar la sabana un poco más alzada de lo que realmente debería estar, y su expresión de sorpresa dio paso a la de confusión al ver como esta ascendía y descendía lentamente, pero pronto se encontró lo suficientemente despierto para saber qué ocurría. Apartó la sábana y contempló complacido como las hebras de cabello castaño caían por mechones sobre el rostro de Arno, quien con aparente dificultad engullía gustoso su erección. 

—Buenos...buenos días, Arney… 

Como complemento al saludo movió un poco las caderas, adentrándose más en la boca del francés, provocándole una arcada, y además, haciendo al castaño aumentar la velocidad de la felación. 

—Arney… 

Shay quería advertirle, pero cuando las palabras estaban por salir, fueron sustituidas por un ronco gemido a la par que derramaba su semilla en boca del más joven. Arno, lejos de quejarse, tragó gustoso y parte la reservó, para acercarse y besar a Shay, dándole oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo en boca de su adorado Dorian. 

Cuando quiso devolver el favor, Arno se levantó de la cama, negando y sonriendo con diversión mientras se encaminaba a la ducha, a lo que Shay no demoró demasiado en seguirle. 

Veinte minutos después bajaron a la cocina, agradecidos de que aún fuera lo suficientemente temprano para que el resto saliera de sus habitaciones. Shay disfrutaba, sentado a la barra de la cocina como Arno bailaba mientras hacía el desayuno de ambos; su imagen, inocente y etérea contrastaba con el lado tan impulsivo y dominante que mostraba cuando follaban. 

Mientras el beacon terminaba de freírse, Cormac se levantó del taburete con sigilo y rodeó a Arno por la cintura, dejando un beso sobre la marca que le había dejado en el cuello mientras lo hacían en la ducha, y se unió al pequeño baile del francés, riendo ante su enérgica actitud, encantado de que le dejara ser parte de su pequeño ritual de bailar en la cocina al hacer el desayuno.   
La cocina estaba medianamente ordenada para cuando el resto comenzó a bajar, y Dorian tuvo que quitar los codos de la mesa y sentarse erguido cuando Haytham apareció, queriendo parecer tan profesional como le era posible. Connor por su parte, al igual que Cesare y las chicas, parecían divertirse con el intento fallido de la pareja de mantenerse serios y a distancia, porque, de cualquier manera, en la sala de entrenamiento, sabían de sobra que Shay acabaría sobre Arno robando algunos besos de sus rosados labios antes que Haytham llamase su atención para que empiecen de nuevo.


	12. Salir con amigos

Pese a que Shay y Arno convivían sólo con templarios, sus amistades eran bastante diferentes entre sí, Arno básicamente pasaba sus días con Connor, Élise, Cesare y Lucrezia, después de todo, los cinco tenían casi la misma edad y parecían llevarse bien. Shay por su lado, solá mantener charlas más profundas con el resto de miembros de la orden, especialmente con Haytham y Gist, y cuando bebía lo suficiente incluso podía compartir el mismo humor simple de Thomas. 

—Ven con nosotros, será divertido… 

Insistió Arno mientras estaban sentados en el balcón, mientras Shay tenía la cabeza recargada en el regazo de su amado; este dejó escapar un suspiro. 

—Son tus amigos, Arney, no los míos, y soy casi diez años mayor que todos, ¿de qué podríamos hablar? Tu te has quejado cuando hemos ido a cenas importantes con Haytham… 

Dorian frunció el ceño. 

—Pero sólo iremos a pasar la tarde al boliche, anda será divertido… y Connor dijo que incluso llevará al chico con el que ha estado saliendo a escondidas. Aunque dudo que Haytham no lo sepa ya, sale con ese chico… Auditore

A Arno le resultaba familiar el apellido del joven mercenario con el que pocas veces los templarios habían tenido el placer de trabajar, aunque él no lo había hecho ni una vez, pero Lucrezia y Cesare sí, no recordaba que en su infancia había llegado a jugar en la tierra con el hermano mayor de este, Federico, igual que con Jacob.

—Bien, iremos…

Shay bufó rendido, se levantó y fue a tomar sus cosas para darse una ducha y arreglar un poco su aspecto antes de salir. 

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando la mayoría se encontraba en el boliche, claro, seis de ellos habían salido en conjunto y sólo faltaba un invitado, Ezio, quien llegó corriendo sin aliento diez minutos tarde, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse a brazos de Connor, sonriendo despreocupadamente, y unos segundos después saludó al resto de invitados, pero sin duda la mayor sorpresa para Ezio fue conocer personalmente a Shay, había oído numerosas historias de él, que sólo habían hecho crecer su admiración por el irlandés, especialmente al saber que este, incluso había estado en uno de los yacimientos precursores. 

Ezio se presentó formalmente ante todos, con completa desenvoltura, aunque a dos de los amigos de Connor ya los conocía, sólo lo hacía en el ámbito profesional. Arno quedó encantado con el carisma del chico, riendo ante sus bromas y haciendo unas cuantas más. 

Shay se mantuvo sentado en su butaca luego de eso, manteniendo una expresión seria al ver a Arno y Ezio congeniar tan bien, no estaba celoso, sólo… irritado, especialmente porque sus planes para esa noche distaban mucho de pasarla en una pista lanzando bolas de casi siete kilos. 

Connor parecía más relajado, le daba poca importancia al hecho de que Ezio estuviera con Arno, después de todo ya conocía el carácter tan social de su novio. 

—Quita la cara larga, Shay, Arno sólo te quiere a ti… además, Ezio no está interesado en alguien que no sea Connor. 

Murmuró Élise, llegando a tomar asiento al lado de Shay sonriendo en un intento de animar al mayor, aún si no eran amigos cercano y, en realidad apenas sólo cruzaban pocas palabras más allá de las de la hora del desayuno. 

Shay soltó un resoplido y se apresuró a negar. 

—No estoy con cara larga por eso… 

Sacó de su chaqueta una caja negra con discreción, la abrió, cuidando que nadie más viera el anillo platinado que descansaba en el interior, aunque el resto estaba demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos para prestar atención de cualquier manera. 

—Oh por Dios… Shay… 

La pelirroja llevó sus manos a su boca, tratando de ahogar una exclamación de felicidad. 

—Se lo quería pedir hoy, salir juntos a cenar y eso, no esperaba estar en un lugar así… 

Shay estaba por guardar el anillo una vez más; lo llevaba, porque no había tenido tiempo de dejarlo en su dormitorio, lo había dejado en su abrigo favorito la noche anterior, anticipando el momento. Élise lo detuvo, y negó. 

—Deberías hacerlo ahora.

Cormac alzó la mirada a donde Arno, quien sujetaba con firmeza una gran bola azul con algunos detalles en rojo, concentrado, balanceando su propio peso de manera correcta y… anotando una chuza. 

Cuando giró a ver a Shay, sus ojos reflejaban la emoción del momento, y se acercó a su novio buscando algún tipo de felicitación. Shay dejó su butaca y se puso en pie, rodeando la cintura de Arno con un brazo y dejando un beso en la punta de su nariz. Arno parecía feliz, quizá más de lo que habría estado en un aburrido restaurante, y estaba rodeado de sus amigos, el chico no podía ser más feliz. 

Y luego el juego se detuvo. 

Shay estaba sobre una rodilla frente a Arno, sujetando su mano, haciendo una declaración de amor más corta de lo que le hubiese gustado, las cosas sosas las podía reservar para el momento de estar a solas, después sacó el anillo. Arno estaba conmocionado, porque eso sin duda opacaba por mucho su triunfo en la pista de bolos. 

—Arno, tú… 

Dorian no aguardó a escuchar la pregunta, porque ya se encontraba de rodillas frente a Shay, besando sus labios y rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, riendo y con algunas lágrimas descendiendo por su rostro. 

—Claro que quiero, Shay Patrick Cormac. 

Respondió a la pregunta no formulada aún.


	13. Casarse

Haytham tomó asiento a petición de Arno, el chico no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro a lo largo del despacho, con las manos en los bolsillos y tratando de contener su sonrisa.

—¿De qué querías hablar, Arno?

Si algo tenía el padre de Connor, era que podía llegar a ser demasiado directo. Arno se detuvo y miró al mayor que, aparentemente había comenzado a perder la paciencia al verlo ir y venir de un lado a otro.

—Necesito un favor, maestro Kenway.

Su voz ocultaba la euforia. Haytham parecía confuso, pues nadie solía llegar a pedirle favores, ni siquiera Connor, pues sabían de sobra que su respuesta siempre era un rotundo "no" pero dejó al chico hablar antes de adelantarse a rechazar cualquier petición.

El francés sacó las manos de sus bolsillos, dejando ver la brillante alianza que Shay le había ofrecido, el mayor parecía sorprendido, Arno apenas y tenía más de veintidós, le parecía prematuro el enlace con alguien como Shay, pero no dijo palabra alguna.

—Shay me lo pidió esta noche, y no quiero parecer tonto con todas esas cosas sentimentales, y le aseguro que no me distraerá de los entrenamientos y misiones el planear la boda... de hecho el favor que le quería pedir, maestro Kenway era si...bueno...mi padre está muerto y eso... yo sólo quería saber si ese día podría ir a entregarme al altar; sé que no soy Connor y que no tendría por qué pedirselo a usted pero...

—Lo haré.

Haytham interrumpió al castaño, que comenzaba a hablar con torpeza, le sonrió, lleno de orgullo, algo que jamás había visto Arno, y aunque quizá esperar un abrazo era demasiado, fue más que feliz con la palmada en la espalda recibida por parte de Kenway.

—¿Algo más?

—No señor, eso es todo... y gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer, _hijo_.

Arno estaba temblando, claro, había visto a Haytham como figura paterna luego de su llegada con los templarios, pero que le llamara de esa manera, era algo que jamás había creído que llegaría a escuchar.

Para no tentar a la suerte y hacer irritar a su mentor, salió del despacho, riendo al encontrarse con Shay sentado en la sala, bebiendo algunas cervezas y riendo en compañía de Gist, Thomas y Johnson, haciéndoles saber la noticia.

*****

—Shay, quédate quieto...

Protestó Arno, Cormac dejó escapar un quejido al recibir un pinchazo con un alfiler.

—Es increíble que resistas caer de edificios, golpes, balas, pero no un pequeño alfiler...

Comentó Élise riendo mientras tomaba las medidas del mayor para el traje, Cesare, atento, tomaba notas de cuanto la pelirroja decía.

—Sí, Shay, también es increíble que te quedes quieto cuando estamos... ya sabes... pero no mientras te toman las medidas.

El mayor frunció el ceño ante la mención de sus actividades.

—Me quedo quieto porque me atas de manos, Dorian.

Shay al parecer, no tenía problema alguno en dejar claro que gustaba ser sometido por su pareja en la intimidad, aunque ocasionalmente llegaba a tomar el control.

*****

—Shu, largo...

Arno se recargó en la puerta, riendo ante las constantes súplicas de su prometido, quien simulaba arañar la puerta como un cachorro ansioso por salir; aunque en su caso, necesitaba entrar.

—Sólo un beso, Arney. Un beso y me iré a dormir, no te he visto en todo el día, _babe_.

Rascó una vez más la puerta.

—Largo Shay. Mañana nos veremos, ¿lo olvidas? Sólo son unas horas más, pero no debemos vernos hasta que estemos en el altar... es de mala suerte.

—Odio que sigas esas tradiciones, Arney, todo un día sin verte... ¿sabes lo terrible que fue dormir sólo?

—A dormir, _mon chéri_.

*****

Shay estaba ahí, sentado en la cama, con el teléfono entre sus manos mientras Gist llamaba a la puerta cada vez con más fuerza.

"Supe que hoy es tu gran día. Felicidades, Shay"

El irlandés leyó varias veces el mensaje.

—Anda, tienes que ir a bañarte, Cesare traerá el traje en cuanto acabe de ayudar a Arno... ¿Qué es eso?

Gist tomó el teléfono de Shay y una expresión sombría atravesó por su rostro al ver el remitente. George Monro. Claro ¿quién iba a poder olvidarle? Se trataba ni más ni menos que del primer amor de Shay.

—Oh no, levántate; no vas a dejar a Arno plantado en el altar por él.

*****

La música comenzó, Shay estaba de pie esperando al final del improvisado pasillo a su prometido, ajustando más de una vez su corbata roja, y maldiciendo el calor que sentía envuelto en el estúpido traje negro. GIst estaba, como buen padrino, cuidando a Shay, específicamente de que no hiciera nada estúpido. Charles estaba ahí también, después de todo él celebraría el enlace. Entonces Arno hizo su aparición, en un elegante traje traje negro, con corbata y camisa azul, acompañado por Haytham. Charles se quedó perdido con el aspecto tan formal e imponente de Haytham, pero tuvo que espabilar y dar inicio a la ceremonia.

Minutos antes apenas habían acordado que no habría votos escritos por ellos; enterarse de la decisión que Shay había tomado no le hizo gracia alguna al francés, pues desde semanas atrás él tenía sus votos listos.

A la mitad de la ceremonia, Shay balanceaba su peso de un pie a otro, ansioso por acabar aquello tan pronto como fuera posible; Arno no terminaba de entender a qué venía el mal humor si Cormac había sido quien más entusiasmado estaba con los preparativos de la boda. Miró de reojo al padrino en busca de una explicación, pero Gist sólo se encogió de hombros con cierto pesar.

Al terminar, Arno esperaba por lo menos un beso que compensara la actitud que Shay había mantenido durante el día; pero no fue así.


	14. Lesión

—Ve con cuidado, stronzo. 

Dijo Arno cariñosamente, y riendo, para que Shay supiera que el “ofensivo” apodo no era más que una broma, después de todo, había comenzado a aprender algunas cuantas palabras en italiano, gracias a Ezio. 

El irlandés asintió con el ceño fruncido y se inclinó escasos centímetros a besar a su esposo, aún sin poder creer que estuvieran casados, incluso si los años habían transcurrido rápidamente. 

—Volveré de una pieza, tranquilo “maestre” 

Dorian suspiró y correspondió al beso de buena gana, pasó los brazos por la cintura del mayor y recargó la cabeza en su hombro. Podrían pasar los años y jamás se acostumbraría a ver partir a Shay en misiones cada vez más arriesgadas, y aunque no dudaba de su habilidad, tampoco se confiaba mucho de los asesinos, había buenos miembros entre sus filas. 

Finalmente Shay se separó y se marchó, evitando volver la mirada, no podría con eso. 

Una semana después, Arno abandonó la hacienda que fungía como cuartel para los templarios, un rápido viaje a las afueras de Nueva York, específicamente, a las fueras de lo que una vez había sido su hogar. Ahora eso le parecía que había sido hace una vida. 

Arno tomó asiento en la acera del frente, a sus espaldas estaba un pequeño parque, donde había estado jugando hasta que vio las llamas salir de su casa y a Shay. Luego, el resto se volvía algo borroso. 

En ocasiones solía salir así cuando no estaba con Cormac o por su cuenta cumpliendo misiones, quedarse sentado observando las cenizas de una casa lo hacían reflexionar. La vida no necesariamente tenía que ser una historia feliz, y la pequeña burbuja rosada en la que vivimos pronto estallará. 

Eso era el mayor miedo de Arno, que su burbuja de felicidad estallara una vez más; perder a Say entre las llamas o a Haytham, después de todo, luego de más de diez años lo consideraba como su padre, y temía no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. 

Dio un pequeño salto por el susto que le provocó el timbre de su teléfono, era una llamada de Haytham. Las silenciosas perlas cristalinas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas y su corazón se aceleró al escuchar que Shay había regresado, pero bastante herido. 

Regresó a casa, evadiendo el tráfico de la mejor manera que le fue posible aunque casi provocó un choque al dar vuelta en una avenida. De cualquier forma, regresó a la hacienda y entró. 

Gist estaba ahí, sentado, atendiendo el corte que atravesaba la ceja de Shay y terminaba por debajo de su ojo, Thomas colocaba algunos cuantos vendajes en el torso del irlandés y Cesare llevaba algunos analgésicos. 

—¿Qué diablos ocurrió? 

—Uno de sus antiguos “amigos”

  
Fue toda la respuesta que Arno obtuvo por parte de Kenway, habían pasado los años, y aún seguía sin saber exactamente cómo Shay había dejado a los asesinos para ir con los templarios, pero tampoco tuvo oportunidad de preguntar. Connor le acompañó hacia la sala, quería evitar que viera a Shay en tan deplorable estado pero de poco sirvió. pues ni siquiera los analgesicos y sedantes hicieron gran cosa, porque aún a esa distancia fue capaz de oír los alaridos de dolor de su esposo mientras Haytham retiraba una bala de su costado. 

Connor abrazó quizá con demasiada fuerza a su amigo, pero solo con la intención de mantenerlo en su lugar, Ezio se les unió después; haciendo toda clase de chistes simples como le fue posible, buscando distraer a su amigo de los gritos de dolor del irlandés. 

Por la noche, Shay despertó, intentó tomar asiento pues aún no era consciente del todo, hasta que el punzante dolor en su costado le hizo tumbarse una vez más, dejando escapar un quejido y llevando su mano diestra a la zona afectada. 

—No. Quédate quieto, idiota, te harás daño. 

La voz de Arno carecía de su tono melódico y dulce, era más bien áspero y malhumorado.Shay estaba confundido. 

—Casi te pierdo hoy. Te fuiste a tu estúpida misión sólo. ¡Casi te pierdo porque eres un maldito necio y orgulloso que no aceptó ayuda! 

Shay iba a protestar. 

—Tú nunca me dejar ir a ningún maldito lado sólo, siempre vas tú o Connor, ¿por qué eres tan sobreprotector? Ya no soy un niño, Shay. Y tú no eres un super hombre. Deja de cuidarme tanto y comienza a cuidarte tú. 

En la penumbra, Arno abandonó la habitación, molesto, consigo mismo porque quizá si hubiera sido más obstinado, habría evitado que Shay saliera tan lastimado. 

  
  
  
  



	15. Cambio de ropa

—Arney, puedo ir, no… no es necesario que lo hagas tú. O Cesare y Connor pueden hacerse cargo. 

La voz de Shay interrumpió los pensamientos de Arno mientras este empacaba un par de cambios de ropa en una mochila, tres días fuera era justo lo que necesitaba luego de dos semanas cuidando a Shay, discutiendo constantemente; y cuando llegó el día en que este debía marcharse a recuperar el Sudario del Edén, no dudó en tomar el lugar de su esposo. 

—Eso no lo decides tú. En lo que a ti concierne, Shay, sólo deberías estar recuperándote de tus estupideces. 

Sí, Shay había resultado herido por permitirse un momento de debilidad frente a los que un día había llamado "hermanos" y eso le había costado una herida de bala, una cicatriz en su rostro y un par de fracturas. 

—Arney… 

El castaño cerró la mochila y antes de salir se despojó de su característica gabardina azul, la cual sustituyó por la de Shay, negra. De alguna manera le gustaba la idea de que, de ese modo, Shay estaría con él en su misión. 

—¿Qué haces? 

Arno colgó en la percha tras la puerta su gabardina. 

—Tú, tú nombre, tú reputación imponen cierto temor, haz dado caza a la mayoría de tus viejos amigos, y si eso sirve para al menos intimidarlos un poco, el hacerme pasar por ti, entonces lo haré. 

Sonaba como un buen argumento, y por la expresión del mayor, supo que lo era. Tomó la mochila y la echó sobre su hombro, listo para salir de la habitación. 

—¿Seguirás así? ¿Portándote como un niño malcriado y no te despedirás? Eso estaba bien cuando tenías ocho y te enojabas si me iba por que era tu único amigo. Pero actúa ya como un hombre, Arno. 

Dorian se volvió hacia su esposo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y no por buenas razones. 

—¿Te atreves a llamarme niño malcriado cuando tú decidiste salir a una misión de la que casi no regresas? Y luego de ello apenas y me diriges la palabra, tuve que volver a dormir a mi habitación, porque no quieres ni siquiera mirarme. ¡Casi te pierdo, imbécil! Y… y… 

El nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar. Tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse. 

—Tengo miedo, de que te pase algo como a mi padre, y nuevamente no poder hacer algo para impedirlo. Haytham y tú son toda la familia que me queda, Shay. Y por tu estúpido orgullo no quiero perderlo todo una vez más. 

Shay envolvió a su esposo entre sus brazos y dejó un beso en su hombro, suspirando, repartiendo caricias por su espalda. 

—Ve con cuidado, Arno. Que no dudaré en dar caza hasta el último asesino si algo te sucede. 

Arno asintió ante la sutil "amenaza" del mayor. Con ánimos renovados se estiró y presionó un beso de despedida contra sus labios. 

—Te veré en unos días, Shay. No hagas estupideces mientras estoy fuera. 

El castaño abandonó finalmente la habitación, dejando a Shay a solas, quien, resignado, tomó la gabardina de Arno y volvió a la cama, resignado, inhalando profundamente el aroma de su esposo fuertemente impregnado en la prenda. 

Hasta ese momento se percató de que no le había dicho que lo amaba antes de dejarlo partir. De cualquier manera, se lo diría en persona al volver.

  
  


*****

Después del largo viaje, Arno se encontraba una vez más en Londres, habían pasado años desde la última vez que puso un pie ahí, ahora le resultaba extrañamente más frío todo y también le acompañaba la sensación de no pertenecer al lugar. Buscó un sitio donde quedarse; aún si Haytham le había dado la explícita orden de quedarse con Starrick, ester hizo caso omiso y terminó en un hotel para pasar la noche y descansar del vuelo. 

*****

—Shay Patrick Cormac…Por fin, frente a frente, maldito bastardo. 

Arno se dio la vuelta, al parecer el usar la gabardina de su esposo había servido para hacerse pasar por él, aún si la diferencia de alturas entre ambos era mínima. Dejó escapar una maldición y un bufido, liberando también algo de vapor de su boca, el clima era aún más frío que el día anterior, su sangre se heló. 

—Ese… ese no es Shay. 

Puntualizó una segunda voz. ¡Pero que idiota! un mal movimiento y ahora había sido descubierto por unos sujetos que al parecer tenían asuntos pendientes con su esposo. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a hacerles frente, confiando en su habilidad. Reconoció al momento la capucha de uno de ellos, Jacob Frye, y el otro sujeto que le acompañaba lucía una prenda bastante similar, sólo que más desgastada. 

—Arno, la última vez te fuiste sin que pudiéramos hablar… 

Jacob bajó su capucha, poco después lo hizo su acompañante, con un rostro tan parecido al Frye pero con facciones más duras, ojos con tonalidad más parecida al azul que al verde, algunas canas comenzando a teñir de plateado la espesa barba oscura al igual que su cabello, y pocas arrugas concentrándose principalmente a los lados de los ojos. 

—¿Arno?

La expresión dura del rostro de Ethan se suavizó y pasó a una de confusión; Dorian bajó su capucha. 

Si bien Ethan estaba listo para atacar, no pudo hacerlo, no al ver los ojos de su amado Charles en los de Arno; aquello lo tenía aturdido, confundido e incrédulo, pues daba por hecho que el pequeño al que había criado durante sus primeros años de vida en compañía de Charles, habría muerto; había creído que incluso Jacob había mentido cuando le contó de su breve avistamiento; pero ahora, lo tenía frente a él. Aunque le disgustó bastante verlo portar el anillo y collar con la cruz templaria. 


	16. Discutiendo

Se suponía que solo demoraría tres días en su pequeña misión; pero esos tres días pronto se extendieron a una semana, la cual pasó en compañía de Ethan y Jacob Frye, en esa sola semana, los británicos se esforzaron por hacerle ver los errores de la orden, además de dejar al descubierto lo que Shay le ocultó por más de una década. 

Al cuarto día Haytham trató de contactarse con el francés, y si bien este aseguró tener el Sudario, también dijo que preferiría tomarse unos días a solas; y no, no era una petición para que le concedieran unos días, solamente era un aviso. Esos cuatro días restantes los pasó con el teléfono apagado, o ignorando las llamadas de Shay, además, le resultó bastante agradable la compañía de “su padre” ya que Dorian había logrado recordar vagamente como Ethan y sus dos hijos prácticamente vivían con él y Charles; aún así, no sentía en lo absoluto a Frye como una figura paterna… ese título le correspondía irónicamente a Haytham, que si bien le había arrebatado a su padre, también se había convertido en su sustituto. 

—Aquí está. 

Arno dijo a secas, con su mochila colgada al hombro, y dejando caer en la mesa del comedor la caja que contenía el Sudario, esta se deslizó por la superficie de caoba hasta llegar frente a de la Serre; quien miró con disgusto al chico ante el poco cuidado con el que manejaba el artefacto. 

—Iré a mi habitación, que nadie me moleste. 

Su tono de voz, frío y moderado, ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones, además, le costó bastante el no retar en el acto al maestro Kenway a duelo, quería tener la cabeza fría para cuando se decidiera a enfrentarlo y exigir respuestas, si bien Ethan le había dado cientos de pruebas de lo ocurrido el día del incendio cuando perdió a su padre, aún había una parte de él que quería creer que solo era una jugarreta sucia de los asesinos. 

Se encerró en su antigua habitación, dejó caer al suelo su mochila y se deshizo de la gabardina de Shay, mirando la prenda con cierto repudio, la arrojó descuidadamente sobre la vieja silla que hacía juego con su escritorio y se dejó caer sobre la cama, hundiendo el rostro en su almohada, maldiciendo entre dientes que el aroma de Shay estuviera impregnado en sus sábanas, o quizá solo era su imaginación… de cualquier manera, eso solo le irritó más. 

—Creí que irías a saludarme en cuanto llegaras, pero tuve que enterarme por Thomas de tu llegada, y por Cesare de que estabas aquí. 

El francés sintió su sangre hervir al escuchar la voz de su esposo a la par que se abría la puerta con un molesto chirrido. Tuvo que morder su lengua para contenerse de decir cualquier cosa de manera anticipada. Ya hablaría con Shay, pero no en ese momento. 

—Estoy cansado, vete a hacer lo que te venga en gana con Gist o el resto y dejame dormir. 

Su tono quizá fue más agresivo de lo que hubiera deseado, pero no le importó en realidad. Tomó el borde de la percudida y vieja manta azul de la cama y tiró de esta hasta cubrir su cabeza; indicando indirectamente al mayor que se marchara. 

La mañana del jueves había sido particularmente fría; el cielo estaba bastante nublado y seguramente comenzaría a llover en un rato, Arno adoraba los días así, especialmente en antaño, cuando salía a jugar sobre el lodo con Cesare y Élise. Regresó sus pensamientos al presente; bajó al patio que fungía como arena de entrenamiento y comenzó a practicar con algunos de los costales de boxeo que habían sido colocados ahí por petición de Connor. 

—¿Arney?

Shay estaba detrás de él, con su gabardina y esa curiosa máscara que sólo cubría la mitad de su rostro, exhalando, formando pequeñas nubes de vapor ante el contraste de temperaturas de su cálido aliento y el ambiente. 

—¿Pensabas decirmelo alguna vez?

Arno ni siquiera lo miró; solamente continuó repartiendo golpes por el saco; cada uno con más fuerza, sin importar el escozor que le generaban sus nudillos, los cuales se agrietaban ligeramente al no contar con protección alguna ante el áspero roce de la tela. 

—Responde, Shay ¿Cuando ibas a decirme que mataste a mi padre? Charles Dorian era un buen hombre… y tú siempre has dicho que… 

—Fue un accidente, Arno. 

Esa voz no era la de Shay, sino la de Haytham. ¿De dónde había salido y cómo era que ni siquiera sus pasos escuchó. Arno cesó la tortura a sus nudillos y se giró a mirar a ambos hombres, el amor que sentía por uno, y la admiración por otro se habían ido; sólo se podía leer la furia contenida detrás de sus ojos marrones. Shay recordaba la cicatriz de su rostro, lo dolorosa que esta había sido cuando lo hirieron, y ni siquiera eso se pudo comparar con el dolor que sintió al ver a su amado en ese estado. 

—¿Un accidente? ¿En verdad? Sólo… me dejaron huérfano por error… 

Shay iba a decir algo, pero Haytham siguió hablando por él. 

—Era la primer misión de Shay, Arno. Nadie sale sólo en sus primeras misiones desde ese incidente. 

Pero Arno ya no estaba escuchando. No; estaba sobre Shay, descargando su ira con ambos puños, desesperado, herido, deseando que las palabras y evidencia de Ethan Frye sólo hubiesen sido una bien maquilada mentira. 

—Te odio, no sabes cuanto te odio, Shay. 

Los ojos de Cormac se cristalizaron. Sabía que ese día llegaría, que su pasado no perdonaría su fallo, y ahora pagaba por ello con creces, y no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí mismo por ello; por haber carecido de valor para hablar con Dorian y aclarar las cosas. 

—Lo sé, y sé que...nada de lo que diga podría hacerte cambiar de opinión. Y lo merezco, Arno… si te hace sentir mejor, toma mi vida en compensación. 

Arno sacó su hoja oculta al momento que echaba hacia atrás su peso para tomar impulso, era más que consciente de que acabar con el irlandés le sería un daño mayor antes que un beneficio; sí, se desharía por fin del hombre que asesinó a su padre, pero también, del hombre del que inevitablemente se había enamorado.   
Asestó el golpe final, pero se quedó a medio camino al escuchar algo de bullicio desde la sala de reuniones y como este se extendía por el resto de habitaciones de la hacienda.


	17. En combate

Haytham hizo lo posible por detener el forcejeo entre Arno y Shay, lo último que necesitaban era aquello, pero, en medio de todo esto, se llevó una buena herida en el abdomen, propiciada por la hoja oculta de Arno, que si bien había sido un accidente, Arno tampoco estaba disgustado con el hecho, después de todo, se recordó a sí mismo como el hombre le había ocultado información sobre lo sucedido a Charles, y además, como había tenido el valor de mentirle a la cara, justo como Shay lo había hecho por más de una década. 

—Maestro Kenway… —la voz de Thomas sonaba agitada cuando salió al patio de entrenamiento; pero no pudo decir nada más después de ello, no al sentir el frío del metal traspasando su piel y músculos, y cuando la hoja de metal fue girada a un ángulo de 90 grados, sus costillas cedieron y se astillaron. Cayó muerto en pocos instantes; tras él, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Ethan Frye. 

Arno palideció. 

Lon habían seguido desde Londres. 

Su lealtad, dividida en esos momentos, se vio declinada para con aquellos que había hecho un juramento; obedecía a los principios de la orden, eso le habían enseñado Haytham, primero era la orden y después lidiaría con sus vínculos familiares. 

Buena parte de la orden de los Asesinos estaba ahí; y él, estúpidamente en una rabieta, había dejado casi fuera de combate a dos de los mejores, al menos, Connor parecía estar bien, lo pudo ver al interior del comedor, combatiendo con el que adivino sería hermano de Ezio, después de todo, guardaban cierto parecido. Arno se puso en pie en fracción de segundos, Ethan parecía complacido de que su “hijo” aparentemente estuviera de su lado, al menos eso intuía al ver a Kenway presionando su costado y a Shay bastante malherido. No fue así. Arno Ayudó a su esposo a ponerse en pie, y se marchó, sólo para poder ayudar a Cesare, que se encontraba recibiendo una paliza por parte de un chico de capucha blanca, que le daba un ligero parecido a Ezio, pero definitivamente con ese cabello castaño y aspecto mucho más serio, no podía ser él. 

Monro llegó, para sorpresa de Shay. Los segundos que se distrajo mirando al hombre que había sido su primer amor, le costaron bastante, Liam lo derrumbó, sonriendo con satisfacción de que, al fin, podría deshacerse del “traidor”. 

—Vámonos de aquí… — dijo Connor, respirando agitado; aunque tenían un buen entrenamiento, los asesinos les superaban por número, además de contar con el elemento sorpresa. 

Mientras intentaban salir de ahí aceptando que aquello sería una inminente derrota, Arno se detuvo al igual que Connor al escuchar dos voces conocidas; Shay estaba de rodillas, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, un hilillo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de su labio y caía al suelo, manchando de un rojo opaco el concreto que recubría el patio, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al brazo de su agresor, y Liam, solo se esforzaba en perforar más el pecho de Shay con el cuchillo. El irlandés abrió los ojos, reflejando su agonía y dolor, enfocándose en Arno, rogándole al francés en silencio que abandonara el lugar. Arno, poseído por la furia, estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Liam, pero Cesare lo impidió, sujetando su muñeca con fuerza. 

Connor se quedó paralizado, Ezio estaba ahí; apuntando a la cabeza de Haytham, y sin pensarlo mucho, jaló del gatillo, emitiendo un sonido seco y ensordecedor, el Kenway más joven sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas al ver a su padre desplomándose en el suelo, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada, ni siquiera despedirse, lo más importante en esos momentos era salir de ahí a como diera lugar, y sin ser vistos. Connor y Cesare se tuvieron que despojarse de las chaquetas para llamar la atención tan poco como fuera posible; Arno solo llevaba una camisa, y a esas alturas, era incapaz de sentir el frío del exterior. 

Se colaron en el bosque, y con ayuda de Connor llegaron a lo alto de las ramas de un árbol, que fue suficientemente gruesa para resistir el peso de los tres chicos. Élise y Lucrecia llegaron no mucho después, pero Arno y Connor siquiera fueron conscientes de ello; ambos estaban centrados en sus pensamientos, en la constante y tortuosa imagen del asesinato de sus seres queridos. 

“No sabes cuanto te odio, Shay” Las palabras que Arno había dicho a Shay en su arrebato de ira, sonaban como un eco constante en su cabeza. Ahora no tenía a Shay, ni al hombre que, con recelo, le había criado como a un hijo, y eso no le había devuelto a Charles de la tumba. Tampoco le hacía sentir mejor. 

Soltó un alarido de dolor, no físico; interno. Su alma dolía, y Élise tuvo que poner su mano en boca del francés para callarlo y evitar ser descubiertos; Dorian, completamente deshecho, se abrazó a la pelirroja, buscando un ancla a la cual aferrarse en el momento. 

“Shay está muerto. Shay no va a volver ¿estás satisfecho?” su mente le torturó con aquel pensamiento. 

—Iremos a Londres, quizá con Starrick aún haya un sitio para escondernos, mientras planeamos algo— Cesare rompió el silencio con un suave susurro. Los demás asintieron, aunque Arno no estaba muy seguro de querer regresar a Londres, o de mantener la cabeza lo suficientemente fría para buscar a los Frye y devolverles el favor.


	18. Un recuerdo

—De nuevo… 

Arno bufó, aunque rápido tomó su espada del suelo y se puso en guardia, tratando de sujetar la empuñadura con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban ligeramente más pálidos; entrecerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse, y nuevamente, a la primer estocada su espada estaba en el suelo. De cualquier manera ¿de qué diablos le iba a servir saber cómo blandir una espada? 

Haytham estaba aguardando, aún manteniendo su posición de ataque. 

—De nuevo ¿no? 

El mayor asintió, habían pasado toda la mañana practicando con la espada, y Haytham parecía ser bastante paciente con él; derrotado, decidió no cuestionar la enseñanza del mayor y sólo recogió la pieza de metal. 

—Dame eso, te daré una demostración. 

Esa voz… 

Arno se volteó y esbozó una ancha sonrisa al ver a Shay ahí, aquello no lo esperaba, y sin protestas entregó el arma al irlandés, quien la agitó un poco en el aire, comprobando el equilibrio de esta. 

—No sabía que llegarías hoy. 

Haytham alzó la ceja, claro, había notado que quizá, unas semanas atrás el interés de Dorian por Shay había tomado un rumbo distinto, y no terminaba de agradable a donde llevaba ello; especialmente tenía sus sospechas por la forma en que los ojos de Dorian brillaban cada que veía al irlandés. 

—Shay, creí que luego de tantos años ya sabrías hacerlo. De nuevo. 

Shay siquiera se dio cuenta de el momento en que Kenway tomó ventaja y le dejó desarmado. Charles Lee llegó a la arena y sólo tomó asiento en la misma banca que Arno, aunque su interés principal no era el entrenamiento en sí, sino el mentor. 

Al siguiente ataque de Haytham, el sonido del metal chocando se hizo presente por fin en la arena; si bien Cormac había pasado por alguien distraído, rápidamente se recuperó sólo con la intención de dar una buena imagen a su amigo. 

Pese a la habilidad de el irlandés con la espada, terminó en el piso, sintiendo el acero frío del arma del mayor rozando su cuello aunque no llegaba a herirlo. 

—Bien. Arno ¿Crees que puedas al menos rechazar un ataque para cuando el sol se ponga? 

Haytham sonó más amable de lo que en realidad podía llegar a ser; extendió el brazo y ayudó a Shay a ponerse en pie.

•°•°●°•°•

—¡Shay! ¡Basta! 

La melódica voz del francés eran más bien risas que palabras, negando y riendo mientas su cuerpo se retorcía de manera curiosa bajo el cuerpo del mayor; cuando tuvo suficiente control de si, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y jaló de él hasta juntar sus labios en un delicado roce, aquello fue suficiente para hacer que Shay cesara esa tortura llamada "cosquillas" 

—Ya, paro ¿No te gustan las cosquillas? 

Shay ladeó la cabeza y se tumbó al lado del menor, un poco incómodo por sentir la arena de la playa incrustandose en su costado. Dorian negó. 

—No estoy acostumbrado, además, has actuado raro. 

—No, no lo he hecho, babe. 

—En la boda, Shay ni siquiera te tomaste la maldita molestia de hacer tus votos; hace dos días parecías más emocionado que yo, y luego… actuaste como si desearas que acabase todo cuanto antes. 

Cormac suspiró, quizá, saber de Monro luego de tanto tiempo, le había afectado mucho más de lo que deseaba. 

—Lo siento, es sólo que tenía bastantes cosas en mente. Te prometo que es sólo algo pasajero. 

Dorian no creyó una sola palabra de su esposo, pero no estaba de ánimo para discutir, mucho menos en su luna de miel, así que esa respuesta le tuvo que servir. 

—¿Podemos ir a nadar? 

Preguntó repentinamente tímido, temiendo un rechazo dada la rara actitud de Cormac, el mayor se levantó y se sacudió la arena, tendió la mano a Arno y sin demasiado esfuerzo lo puso de pie. 

Arno soltó un grito de sorpresa al verse alzado en brazos del mayor, cosa que le sacó una risilla e intentó patalear en protesta. 

Dorian debía admitirlo, a Shay le sentaba bien el sonreír, así como la iluminación que le daba a su pálida piel la tenue luz de la luna. En el mar, abrazó a su esposo por el cuello y besó inocentemente sus labios, separándose sólo para inclinarse y pegar el oído a su pecho, relajandose ante el sonido de los latidos acompasados y las olas del mar rompiendo contra unas rocas a varios metros se ellos. 

—Te amo, Shay Patrick Cormac. 

—También te amo, Arney. 

•°•°●°•°•

—Arno… Arno, ya deja eso, por favor. 

La voz de Élise le trajo de regreso a la realidad. La cruel y miserable realidad, durante los días posteriores al ataque se había perdido en viejos recuerdos, deseando con fuerzas poder regresar a aquella feliz época. No quería ese maldito presente, sin Shay o Haytham. 

Entregó la botella a la pelirroja, aunque esta estaba ya vacía.


	19. En traje

Una semana había pasado, o quizá un mes, Arno ciertamente ya no estaba seguro de ello; habían logrado huir a Londres y conseguir refugio en una fábrica abandonada, propiedad de Starrick, a quien no le hizo gracia alguna la situación. 

—Dame eso, Dorian 

Demandó Élise, forcejeando con el castaño que se encontraba sentado en el piso, recargando la espalda contra la lámina de una gran caja metálica detrás de él. Su problema con el alcohol había aumentado gradualmente, así como su resistencia a este, ciertamente hubiera deseado morir por una congestión alcohólica antes que tener que revivir una y otra vez los borrosos y dolorosos recuerdos. 

—Déjame en paz, Élise. Sólo por hoy… 

Suplicó, arrastrando las palabras; el castaño no era ni siquiera la mitad del hombre que en algún momento había sido, sino un patético vestigio de este. La botella le fue arrebatada, nuevamente. Aquello era cosa de todos los días. 

—Ve a tomar una ducha. 

Añadió Connor, su “petición” parecía más bien una orden, eso sacó una sonrisa amarga al francés al recordar a Haytham usando el mismo tono a cada orden que daba. 

Se puso de pie como pudo. aunque ignoró las palabras de Kenway. 

•°•°●°•°•

Un par de horas más tarde se encontraba a varios metros lejos del escondite; cerca de un terreno aún sin construir y a la sombra de un árbol. Intentó mantener su mente alejada de cualquier pensamiento que estuviera relacionado con el ataque, al menos quería sentir un poco de paz por lo menos unos minutos. 

Soltó un suspiro y, al darse cuenta el sol ya estaba casi oculto. 

Regresó a la fábrica. En una maleta había una buena cantidad de ropa,Starrick la había envíado, aunque Lucrecia estaba disgustada de que toda fuera ropa de varón; a Élise le daba un poco igual; para fortuna de Arno, había una camisa azul, aunque algo desgastada se podía adivinar que en sus mejores días había sido una camisa bastante elegante, la tomó, así como unos pantalones marrón y fue a lo que, antaño habían sido los vestidores de la antigua fábrica; si bien había agua aún corriendo por la tubería, estaba endemoniadamente fría, su ducha fue breve, pero le hizo espabilar y, por algunos minutos le hizo sacar de su mente a Shay y todo lo relacionado con él. Al terminar, se vistió con rapidez aunque descuidando pequeños detalles como el cuello o fajar el borde de su camisa. 

Volvió al terreno abandonado, recolectando en el camino tres rocas poco más grandes que la palma de su mano, las más lisas que encontró; y unas cuantas pequeñas flores que con dificultad crecían entre la maleza. 

Se sentó y recargó la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, dejando dos de las rocas a su lado al igual que las flores: de su bolsillo extrajo una vieja navaja, de la que no estaba seguro si había obtenido de Haytham o del padre de Élise, con dificultad comenzó a tallar la roca, grabando de forma apenas legible el nombre de su padre biológico, Charles, luego el de Haytham, su padre de crianza, y por último, el de su esposo y su primer amor. Clavó las tres piedras en el piso de manera consecutiva y posteriormente las decoró con las pequeñas flores. 

—Deberías volver...hace frío aquí y… 

Connor había salido en búsqueda del francés, cosa que no le demoró demasiado, pero se quedó sin mucho que decir al ver el nombre de su progenitor tallado en una roca al lado de otras dos, su semblante y ánimo decayeron, por lo que terminó tomando asiento junto al francés. Dorian nunca había sido alguien particularmente religioso, caso contrario a Kenway, aunque este tenía sus creencias puestas en lo que su madre le había enseñado, de cualquier manera, alzó una pequeña plegaria a quien quiera que la oyera, por su padre, y otra por Shay en silencio. 

Era un funeral improvisado, pero ninguno iba a negarlo, les traía un poco de paz aquel rito, aunque hubieran deseado poder tener ahí los cuerpos para despedirse al menos y echar una última mirada.


	20. Traición

—George… 

Una sonrisa curvó los labios del mayor, a la par que ladeaba la cabeza. Llevó el índice a los labios entreabiertos del irlandés para silenciarlo gentilmente. 

—Vamos, sé que quieres esto, Shay. 

Su voz, profunda, logró transportarlo a una época pasada, donde todo era más sencillo; cuando Arno apenas y era un chiquillo y le daba más bien igual mentirle a la cara sobre el asunto de su padre. La alegre época en la que cada noche podía colarse a la habitación del ''coronel" y pasar la velada juntos. No supo decir que no; su cuerpo deseaba aquello, pronto se encontró separando las piernas ante el hábil toque del mayor por encima de sus pantalones, aunque su corazón le decía que, aún era esposo de Arno y debía respetar sus votos y todas las promesas de amor que habían hecho frente al altar; claro, si al menos se hubiera tomado la molestia de escribir sus votos.   
Su mente, pese a recordarle la mirada colérica del joven francés mientras se debatía en clavar la hoja oculta por su cuello o no, le jugó una mala broma, haciéndole creer que era él y no Monro quien se encontraba marcando su cuello con mordiscos. 

Mordió su labio inferior, buscando contener los gemidos que amenazaban con escapar de su garganta cuando sus pantalones fueron deslizados por sus piernas hasta caer al piso, emitiendo un sonido seco. 

Arno no lo hacía así. 

Tuvo que llevar la mano a su boca, cuando George comenzó a acariciar su flácido miembro, y se vio forzado a recurrir a alguna imagen mental de Dorian realizando las mismas acciones, sólo así se vio capaz de tener una erección; fantaseando con su esposo mientras se dejaba tocar por su ex-amante. Estaba jodido. 

No mucho después se dejó de lado el sentimiento de culpa, y realmente comenzó a disfrutar de que se trataba de Monro y no de Arno, y no iba negarlo, las atenciones de Monro se sentían verdaderamente bien. 

La habitación pronto se vio inundada en gemidos y jadeos, súplicas y palabras obscenas, el ruido de la madera crujiendo y cediendo ante el peso de ambos, y el aroma de ambos entremezclado con el sudor. Shay se sujetaba con su diestra al borde de la cama, y su mano izquierda se aferraba al cabello del mayor, jalando de él para poder besarlo el calor acumulandose ensu vientre advertía un suceso inminente, que se vio apresurado por el mayor rozando ese punto tan sensible en su interior, liberando toda la carga de su esencia dentro de las estrechas paredes de Shay en una última y necesitada estocada. Cormac le siguió, manchandose el abdomen con su propio semen, respirando agitado dejando sus ojos cerrados mientras su mente intentaba procesar qué demonios acababa de ocurrir. 

El día del ataque, estaba seguro de haber muerto en manos de Liam, había sentido el frío metal atravesar su pecho, y sus ojos se habían cerrado, no sin antes poder ver por última vez a Arno. Y aunque habían pasado dos semanas, estaba seguro que todo aquello había pasado hacía una vida.   
Cuando despertó, parecía tener algunos síntomas más bien de resaca; su cabeza dolía y su cuerpo era una gran masa difícil de controlar; para su sorpresa, no era Arno quien le estuvo cuidando dedicadamente el par de días que estuvo inconsciente, era George, con esa mirada inquisitiva, reprendiendolo silenciosamente por ser tan descuidado. Y aún así, el hombre fue, especialmente paciente en los cuidados que requería el irlandés, ayudándole a recuperarse más pronto. 

Y luego de días, se encontró ahí, en la cama bajo el mayor. 

—¿Qué pasa?— George estaba recostado a espaldas del menor, dejando besos a lo largo de su hombro, bajando por la cintura y llegando a la cadera, dando un mordisco que apenas notó Shay, este negó con la cabeza, liberando un largo y pesado suspiro, recargando su espalda en el colchón; llevó la mirada a sus manos, su anillo de la orden y la delgada alianza de matrimonio descansaban en el mismo dedo, pero terminó deslizando fuera el anillo que Arno le había entregado. Monro solo le miraba con atención. 

—¿Sabes algo? Soy el peor esposo del mundo. 

“Y por ello Arno me odia” Añadió burlesca su mente. Dejó el anillo sobre el buró al lado de la cama; George no estaba del todo seguro de qué podía decir para animar a Shay. Aunque realmente no había gran cosa que decir.


	21. Día lluvioso

Seis meses, seis largos meses habían transcurrido desde el ataque, los primeros dos habían sido los peores para Arno y Connor, el primero no había pasado un solo día sin llorar por su esposo y todo lo que había perdido en el camino; la vida no había sido especialmente justa con él; Connor por su parte, no sabía del todo como sentirse, ya había perdido a su madre, y a Haytham después, aunque si no eran unidos del todo, no dejaba de doler… Y estaba el asunto con Ezio. Lo había traicionado, y eso no quedaría así. 

—¿Qué haces?— Preguntó con seriedad mientras se posicionaba detrás de Cesare, el español parecía muy concentrado en mandar algunos mensajes, luego de los segundos que le tomó entrar al perfil del receptor de sus mensajes, le mostró la foto de un hombre rubio, de cabello ligeramente ondulado, grandes y curiosos ojos azules, además de numerosas pecas por su rostro. 

Kenway estaba de pie, desconcertado. 

—Te dije claramente que buscaras a Auditore, no que te hicieras una cuenta en tinder… 

Cesare frunció el ceño y accedió al perfil del chico en redes sociales, donde tenía algunas al lado del propio Ezio y algunos más de los Auditore. 

—No es una cita de tinder; se llama Leonardo, y por lo que sé hasta ahora, es amigo cercano de la familia de tu querido Ezio. Después de todo, nos podría ser de utilidad. 

*******

Cesare estaba ligeramente nervioso, si bien se había liado ya con más de una persona en sus poco más de veinte años de edad, era la primera vez que saldría en algo formal con alguien, y, cuando ese chico, Leonardo, apareció, no supo cómo reaccionar, pues había quedado embelesado por sus mechones dorados, iluminados aún más por el rebote de los rayos del sol sobre ellos, unos ojos azules acompañaban la imagen, y sus pequeñas pecas por su rostro completaban el magnífico cuadro; pero no podía distraerse, debía sacar la información que pudiera sobre Ezio, y nada más. 

*******

El sol se vio perdido entre los nubarrones grises que amenazaban con romper en una lluvia agresiva, cosa que a Arno no pareció importarle del todo y aún así salió envuelto en su abrigo azul, no subió la capucha y tampoco llevó una sombrilla, en esos seis meses se había acostumbrado al clima de Londres, y le había tomado cierto gusto, le recordaba a Shay en cierta manera y todas las pequeñas escapadas que podían darse por la ciudad. La lluvia además, era la oportunidad perfecta para permitirse llorar por su esposo, las gotas de lluvia, frías, se confundían y mezclaban con sus lágrimas. 

Terminó sentado en una banca, no muy lejos del sitio donde residía, y entre la multitud que iba y venía sin ton ni son, estaba seguro de haberlo visto. Quería y necesitaba que fuera él, y estaba seguro de ello, pues ese abrigo era único, como el de cada miembro de la orden, pero pronto renegó del sujeto que veía, con el cabello suelto y una barba desaliñada. 

Ese no podía ser su Shay de ninguna manera. 

*******

Por su parte, Leonardo estaba encantado con su cita, un chico con carisma, que hablaba fluidamente el italiano y se portaba sumamente protector con él, incluso, cuando su cita se vio estropeada por la lluvia, Cesare se despojó de la chaqueta gris y se la colocó sobre los hombros, por esa clase de detalles, le pasó un poco desapercibido las preguntas del chico sobre las fotos en su perfil donde aparecía uno de sus amigos. 

*******

—Quiero ir a Londres. —Murmuró Shay mientras se cambiaba el vendaje; George alzó la mirada y negó, el chico aún no estaba del todo en condiciones de viajar, y no necesitaba llevarse otro susto. Luego notó un detalle; Cormac llevaba nuevamente su alianza. —Quiero verlo… y sé que está allá, oí la llamada con Starrick. 

Aunque Shay no estaba seguro de ello, no del todo. Vería a Arno ¿pero qué haría después? Le había mentido casi la mitad de su vida, lo había dejado huérfano, y además, había tenido el descaro de dormir con otro hombre. 

Necesitaba el perdón de Arno, y por ello terminó en un vuelo, aún en contra de la voluntad de Monro. 

Pero al llegar, se acobardó, pudo ver de reojo a Dorian sentado en una banca bajo la lluvia, pero no tuvo el valor de acercarse. 

¿Qué podría decirle que valiera la pena? 


End file.
